It All Started With A Yearbook
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: ONESHOT That kiss would be one of many, thanks to a simple high school yearbook… MxL


**A/N: New ML one-shot… I don't own anything. I don't own any songs either. Some of the flashbacks aren't mine, like the second one.**

* * *

**It All Started With A Yearbook**

**JUNE 19th, 2009**

A young woman of eighteen had come back from Sushi Rox with her friends, and opened her Stringrays yearbook. This was the last one she would ever get before starting the worldly famous drama program, at NYU. All of her friends had gotten accepted…

Chase had got accepted at both Boston University and UCLA… He as he put it, "couldn't be away from Zoey because it would slowly destroy him…" so he accepted UCLA (an older sister went there instead) to his own family's dismay for the Matthews name was very prominent there. His parents, an uncle, an aunt, and older brother had also attended Boston University. He made up for it by being nominated valedictorian…and he won.

Dana had got accepted into the criminology program at USC. Even though Logan had made snide remarks at the Trojans "sucking big time", to his surprise…he had received admission on a sports scholarship to any program his little heart desired. He had chosen a major in broadcasting, with a chemistry minor on the side.

"_About time…maybe I can show these losers really how to play," Logan remarked, showing them the letter the University of South California had written him…_

"_Come here, Mr. Egoistical…" his girlfriend of two years said, and kissed him in congratulations… _

Nicole had re-appeared mid-sophomore year (along with Dana), and was going to be attending the University of Kansas, majoring in fashion. Her boyfriend of a year and a half, Brian, had also hailed from the Wichita area, so he would go to same school as "the love of his life", studying political science.

Quinn had received admission to Harvard. Her beloved Mark, to Stanford…and even right now, Lola could hear Quinn's heartbroken sobs, with Mark trying to console her.

She would miss this place. All the crazy adventures she had been put in, starting with the first day she had met Nicole and Zoey.

"_Hey, one of you wanna hold this while I shove this metal thing while I shove a needle through my tongue?"_

_Nicole cringed, "Ew! I don't want tongue blood all over me!"_

"_Baby…" Lola retorted, making a mocking face at Nicole…_

Now Lola Martinez laughed as she flipped through the pages of the hard cover yearbook… She had even made a not-so- old friend. She had found out that Dana was an old friend that she had met in kindergarten, and they had been friends for at least six years…

"_Lola, meet Dana …Dana meet Lola…" Zoey introduced. She looked at her watch. "…well, I'm late for Chase's and my double date with Nicole, and Brian… later. Try to get along."_

_Dana smirked and rolled her eyes, "Yes, Mother…"_

"_Bye Zoey!" Lola said, and watched her friend run to the movie theatre on campus. Lola looked at Dana, almost feeling like she had seen her somewhere. "Wait, is your name… Dana…as in Dana Cruz?" Lola asked the tanned girl in front of her. _

"_Yeah, so?" _

_Lola smiled brightly, "Oh my God, Dana! It's me, Lola Martinez from Mrs. Richmond's class from St. Mary Elementary, remember?" _

_Dana actually smiled, and the two hugged tightly. It clicked, and she had a small flashback back to when the young drama queen and the no-nonsense five-year-old had met in the sandbox._

"_Oh my God, Lola, how have you been?"_

"_I've been okay… but I have to thank you," Lola said, as she walked across campus linking arms with her old friend. _

"_For what?"_

"_For whipping Logan into shape, of course…"_

_Dana laughed with an eye roll and blew on her nails, "It's in the job description…"_

_This time it was Lola's turn to laugh. _

_And this would be the first of many…_

Lola had reached the middle of the yearbook, laughing at the many silly photos her and her friends had taken, with Dustin in between.

There was one of Zoey, Nicole, and Lola doing the "Charlie Angels" pose.

…Chase was doing the "Thinker" pose, and Logan was photographed in mid-jump shot.

Dana and Michael were doing 'gangsta' poses, and as Lola flipped the page, another Dana/Michael moment was captured while they were having a dance-off.

…Lola and Dana posed together too, as they made funny faces at the camera. Dana crossed her eyes and Lola stuck her tongue her tongue out.

Quinn and Mark were in a piggyback pose with Quinn leaning over and planting one on his cheek as he half-smiled. The whole school practically melted…

…Dana and Logan were photographed dripping wet from a water fight they had had at the annual car wash. Her make up ran down her face, and his hair was a mess as it matted to his forehead…yet the love between them was there, as they met in a kiss for the camera.

…Zoey smooched her brother on the cheek, as Dustin looked away yet he could be seen smiling widely for the camera…

Then Nicole and Brian, her head on his shoulder, as they sat peacefully under a tree…

…but last but not least was PCA's "it" couple, Zoey Brooks, and Chase Matthews. It was the perfect pose captured. It was picture of them asleep, sharing content and satisfied smiles, as their fingers were intertwined and entangled with each other…

Chase and Zoey were caught off guard but decided they liked it so much, they were going to have it framed in black and white.

…then Lola and Michael. Michael had his arm around her, as they smiled…

It was a nice picture, although it somewhat saddened her, for Lola had come to a realization until about the end of sophomore year…

It had been haunting the blossoming actress, and now she knew. Graduation was in a week, and she was forced to deal with it…

How could this have taken almost three years to realize and open her eyes to?

Yes, it was true. Lola had indeed developing feelings for Michael…

**We was just walking, just smiling and talking  
Then add to my surprise, got lost in your eyes  
This time they were different, and I found what it meant  
After I leaned in, I helplessly fell in**

**Help me I've fallen in love, and now I can't get up  
Somewhere between your lips, is where I think my heart slipped  
I tried to catch myself, not even I could have helped myself from  
falling  
I think that I'm in love**

Lola flipped to the last page, where her friends had adorned their writings…

_Keep acting. I'll miss you a lot, Lola. And I call godfather to your first child, lol. It was fun being your partner in crime. It's been a bumpy ride, with a lot of twists and turns. Let's hope it continues. –Chase._

Only Chase would be so poetic. It was natural since he was a writer and would study to do so.

_You better be nice to me, kiddo. I could be your boss in this not-so-far future lol. In all honesty, I'll miss you. –the one and only Logan Reese. PS. How many Logan's do you know? Yeah. Not very many. _

_Typical, _she thought with an amused grin.

_Thanks for making me laugh when I needed it. You've saved my butt on so many occasions, I can't even count. Thanks for also introducing me to Nicole. I love you, little one lol. Make us soon-to-be famous people proud! –Brian_

Nicole's comment made her laugh the most the most, and then she read Zoey's.

_I love you so much, Lola. You're like a sister to me. Thanks for giving me Brian. I also want to thank you for making sure, I was colour co-ordinated, and for painting my toe-nails…but we did each other's hair and make-up, so that was fun too. I'll miss you like crazy. I'll stop here or I'll start crying and you may never get your yearbook back… :) –Miss you like crazy… Nicole._

_Lola, you've made my life at PCA interesting, but one thing I can be sure of is that you've already had my back through the good and the bad times. Remember when I asked you and Quinn not hate Rebecca because she was dating Chase… well, I lied. I was just trying to be noble, and supportive. Thank you so much for saving me even when I don't ask of it. I'm about tear up, and now Chase is comforting me even now as I'm still writing. Lola, you are truly a star and it's not because of your acting talent… you are truly a star, and don't you ever forget it. Lol, remember us in your Oscar acceptance speech, 'kay? –Love Zoey._

Lola started tearing up herself, as she read that. She had no idea Zoey actually felt that way. That was beautiful, and she held a sob as she read Quinn's comment.

_You're the best friend ever. It was awesome rooming with you, and you even built up high tolerance for my experiments. Everything from a stun ray and nerve gas for the rat I was trying to catch… to the truth serum. Only a true friend would do that for me. I'll be eternally grateful. You're friendship is very valuable to me. No experiment could ever surpass that. Let me know how you're doing at NYU…and I'll call you from Harvard… -Quinn Pensky. PS. You know where to find me for any extra remedies…or germs to torture people with… Hollywood can be a very nasty place…_

She didn't know whether to be happy or frightened, but Lola knew Quinn's intentions and they were good…

Dana's comment made he smile, because parts of it were so true, and some were just plain funny.

_Hey, chica. Have fun at NYU, and make us New Yorkers proud, you hear? Yes, I'll own the law thing. Just something about arguing, and shooting off opinions. Logan's reading over my shoulder… and now I kiss him just to make him go away. Anyways…_

…_I'll come to New York every chance I get. Say hola to the 'rents for me, will ya? I'll miss you though. Seriously. It's been fun catchin' up. Tell me if that dork, Frankie is still there after we poured sand down his pants in the third grade, lol. Good times, good times… Yeah, we'll be best friends for life. I promise. I call dibs on matron of honour at your wedding AND godmother to the first kid you have, lol. It goes both ways…_

_I don't well with goodbyes, so I'll just stop here. I love ya…and remember rep the Bronx well :p –Dana Cruz. _

It was the next and last comment that made Lola have mixed emotions and she had to sit down to read the next one.

_I'm just going to write for the heart, so brace yourself… _

_From the day, I saw you in English freshman year, I felt something. I was scared to do which is why I waited six weeks to ask Vanessa out, and almost three years to ask a special someone out. I got to know you…and realized that maybe I did like you. I wasn't sure and actually had to (keywords being had to, as in had no choice and forced) ask Logan for help on this one. As usual, that got me nowhere. _

…_but then I knew where my feelings were when you dated Ryan Webber last year. It was jealousy, a burning jealousy that made me beat him into the ground when I found out he cheated on you…so much so that Chase and Logan had to hold me back from that…bastard. Everyday I wondered when it was going to be my turn… With that jealousy also came an over-protectiveness. I felt like it was duty to protect you…_

_When was it going to Michael's time to hold you and make you feel like you were safe? _

…_and when was I going to, kiss you?_

_There, I said it…_

_In conclusion, I'm going to end with the three words I know I should have said a long time ago._

_I love you… -Michael._

Lola slowly shut the yearbook with tears in her eyes.

It was there, in his own writing. Michael had spent his own time pouring his heart and soul out of her. It was the answer to her eternal question, _did he love me?_

**In love and I can't see, what's happing to me  
You blinded my thoughts, from what pain and tears taught  
See my hearts been broken before, it don't trust love anymore  
One kiss from you, I just let myself fall right through**

Now her answer was there. He loved her… Michael loved her…

She wiped at her eyes, before walking over to his dorm to tell her what she thought, but she didn't get too far as she saw him…

Before Michael could explain upon seeing her tear-streaked face, she kissed him, and that said it all…

Michael's eyes widened with the shock, and then he felt Lola wrap her arms around her neck. His eyes closed, as he pulled her protectively to himself, kissing her back just as desperately. Three years of love had been poured out in the middle of the girls' lounge…

**Got me hypnotized with your magic spell, I got butterflies can't  
Control myself  
Close my eyes at night and I dream of you, it's true, don't know  
What to do**

They pulled away finally, but stood not wanting to change their position.

"Did you mean it?"

Michael nodded and wiped a tear from her face away, "Every word, Lola… every word."

"That's the sweetest thing…anyone could ever say or write to me. Thank you…" she said, and got up on her tip-toes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"It was no problem," he replied. "…but on a lighter note, I just got an acceptance. You'll never guess where…"

Lola grew confused, "Where? And why so late?"

"Well, they took four months to review my portfolio," he explained. He shrugged. "…who knew it was so hard to get a major in Music at NYU…?"

Lola gasped, as her brown orbs lit up. She hugged Michael tightly.

"You're going to NYU?" she asked, excitedly.

"Yes, it appears you and I will be in New York for the next four years," he answered, kissing her hair. Her shampoo smelled like strawberries and vanilla. "…so will you, Lola Martinez, do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

**Don't stop now  
Since I let you in  
You showed me how  
You showed me how to love again,  
I've fallen please help me**

"Yes… I'd love to," she replied, with a giggle.

"So…when the others ask, what do we say?" Michael asked, as they walked out of the lounge, and across campus, hand-in-hand. Lola looked up in thought, and smiled.

"It all started with a yearbook…"

Michael laughed, "Sounds good to me…"

**Help me I've fallen in love, and now I can't get up  
Somewhere between your lips, is where I think my heart slipped  
I tried to catch myself, not even I could have helped myself from  
falling  
I think that I'm in love**

And their lips met in a passionate kiss.

That kiss would be one of many, thanks to a simple high school yearbook…

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I just did this on a whim, but I ca truly say that this is one of my best ML one-shots. I like it a lot. Full of fluff. I even liked the idea of a yearbook being the central idea of it all. I have a sequel planned called 'Graduation Goodbyes'. Tell me if I should write in a review. I'm spitting out stories on overdrive. Check out "Adolescence to Parenthood", "Behind Green Eyes", and newly updated "RockaBye, Chase" **

**Until we meet again,**

**-Erika**


End file.
